finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nicho929/Ideas for FD 5 to 7
So I thought of how they could make the next 3 films just as awsome. It was said FD6 and 7 would be made back to back if FD5 was a hit. Since they made FD 5, i'll talk about what I think is going to happen... FD 5: Opening: bridge then i feel Issac will die first. This is when Bloodworth presents himself to pick up Issac's body, and tells the survivors whats going to happen. Then, Candice, then Olivia die. So, they meet with Bloodworth again. He tells them how to beat death. He says only new life can defeat death, but ppl in FD 2 misunderstood. He explains more to this idea, only a new life can defeat death(taking a new life, a sacrifice, will save the person that killed a person never meant to die). Kill or be killed. Then Dennis, Nathan, and Peter die. Somehow Molly kills a new life as a sacrifice for herself...the new life filled her place on death's list. Then Sam dies.... FD6: Opening: boat, or building colapse Molly goes to court for killing someone inorder to save herself...she goes to jail. Agent jim block wont try to defend her, he has a family and story seems too crazy. Thus, a new group of survivors are saved by a preminisonist. like 16 people are saved(big number, I know, but its a different approach). Agent jim comes to sense and pays bail for Molly, only because Jim heard about the modern disaster(its happening again). Molly and Agent jim travel to place of new survivors, going to telll them how to beat death. One survivor will try to kill Molly, seeing she is a new life and no longer meant to die( Molly could be a sacrifice for one of the endangered survivors). This time the survivors could interviene 8 of the deaths, saving ppl for now. But nobody is able to kill anybody as a sacrifice. Deaths: Gas station explosion(static and gasoline) Buzz saw cutting threw stomach(somehow) Someone falls threw frozen lake Huge pieces of falling glass, cutting into someone (from glass ceiling?) someone falls underneath elevator as it slowly crushes them(or some compressor FD7: THe remaining 8 survivors of the last film are back in a continuation. This time they need to kill inorder to live. Molly decides to return to her home, after FD 6(when the survivors tried killing her to save themseleves) she no longer wants to be around. Molly tells the main cast good luck, and fair well. The survivors fight to kill people, but they look for people that don't deserve a second chance at life. The survivors go after criminals, druggies, or the sick and homeless for sacrifices. Some people fight back and possibly kill the survivors attacking them. Its a big stuggle over life and death. Bllodworth also published a book, called "the 180 curse". Molly picks up a copy and starts meeting with Bloodworth. The book reveals alot about whats happening, and how. Basically the whole detail to the series. Bloodworth tells Molly(the sole survivor) that he has preminitons too. Bloodworth can see the future, he's psychic, and he can give ppl preminitions... Thats how he knows, he knew the disasters would happen, so he tried to save people with his power. he gave Alex, KIm, Wendy, NIck, sam, etc. preminitons, but...(you know, you can't cheat death like that). Molly is upset that because of bloodworth that many ppl had to suffer worst fates, and after all that suffering only Molly was saved. Bloodworth claims atleast he was able to save someone, and tried to help give second chances. Thus, its the end of film. Only two other survivors were able to make a sacrifice to save themselves.Only 3 ppl have truely lived through the series. Bloodworth will be on his death bed, talking to Molly some more. When he falls asleep Molly walks toward the life line, and shuts off the power. SHe dosen't want Bloodworth to give anyone anymore premintions, she doesn't want anyone else to suffer..leave life alon, don't mess with your fate. The ending scene, molly gives a speech at Bloodworth's funeral, and ends with powerful meaning: the series ends. Deaths: Bloodworth's death Girl escapes house fire out a window, while on roof an explosion occurs. She falls onto a spicked fence infront of neighbors Falling down a flight of stairs, snapped neck(person could be on crutches and they collapse right next to stairs) SLip and fall, then cuts neck on a sharp object or sharp metal, cutting throat. Slip and fall threw a window(on 1st floor). Glass isn't broken all the way though. Person is half impaled through stomach and is stuck in window. Then glass still hanging at top of window falls down cutting person into two halves(like a guillatine) -------------------------THOSE ARE MOST OF MY IDEAS, NOT FULLY DEVELPED, OR FULLY DISCUSSED, I HAVE MORE DETAIL, BUT I WOULD NEVER STOP WRITING----------------- OH AND DON'T JUDGE ON SPELLING, I DON'T FEEL LIKE RE READING FOR ERRORS MADE WHILE TYPING, DO YOUR BEST :) Category:Blog posts